1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening method and a cylinder device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2011-238712 filed on Oct. 31, 2011, and No. 2012-167385 filed on Jul. 27, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an art related to loosening prevention of a nut (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-46666).
It is required to increase a torque need to loosen a nut.